nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Fight Club 9:Herobrine VS The Lich King
Welcome to RPG Fight Club. Today we have the 9th episode. After this is the season finale. Also, the season finale MAY be the grand finale too. I have thought about a 2nd season, but as of now, there will only be this battle and the next before this series is shut down. HOWEVER, if I do stop the series, I will allow someone else on this wiki to continue it onwards if they want. I know Nick has kinda already started that, but I mean one that is done more often. (Still waiting for Dillian vs Io) No, I don't care who continues it. But don't get your hopes really high, I haven't finalized my decision yet. The Battle Herobrine had gone to the overworld to troll some noobs. He found a portal and went through it, but he ended up outside of the Lich King's castle. Herobrine entered and said "Where am I"? The Lich King rose form his throne and said "You are in my castle worm, show some respect". Herobrine laughed "You command me, the mighty Herobrine to show respect"? The Lich King took ou this sword and pointed it at Herobrine. "You will meet your end foolish mortal". Herobrine's eyes turned white and said in a demonic voice "I am no mere mortal". BATTLE START! Herobrine called down lightning. Lich King took 60 points of damage. (LK's HP-440 Lich King slashed Herobrine. Herobrine took 40 points of damage. (H's HP-460 Herobrine summoned an iron sword and slashed. Lich King took 50 points of damage. (LK's HP-390 Lick King smacked Herobrine with his axe. Herobrine took 70 points of damage. (H's HP-390 Herobrine placed lave on Lich King. Lich King took 60 points of damage. (LK's HP-330 Lich King blasted a ball of dark energy. Herobrine took 90 points of damage. (H's HP-300 Herobrine summoned a bow and shot an arrow. Lich King took 40 points of damage. (LK's HP-290 Lich King cast Protect on himself. Lich King's defence has doubled. Herobrine summoned TNT and lit it. The explosion hit Lich King for 70 points of damage. (LK's HP-220 Lich King used SUPER LIMIT:SHADOW WAVE! A wave of shadowy energy slammed into Herobrine. Herobrine took 140 points of damage. (H's HP-160 Herobrine summoned a diamond sword and slashed. Lich King took 40 points of damage. (LK's HP-180 Lich King made a sword of darkness and slashed Herobrine with it. Herobrine took 110 points of damage. (H's HP-50 Herobrine put on full diamond armor. "COME AT ME YOU BASTARD"! he yelled. Lich King glowed with a shadowy aura and said "This is the end for you mortal". Herobrine used FINAL LIMIT:THE ENDERDRAGON! The Enderdragon flew in and Herobrine jumped on it's back and flew straight into Lich King! Lich King took 160 points of damage. (LK's HP-20 Lich King pulled out a giant sword and a giant axe. He combined them into a halberd! Herobrine created a layer of bedrock around himself. The next attack will hit the bedrock instead. Lich King charged his halberd and it became even bigger. Herobrine transformed into full diamond armor again. Lich King used HYPER FINAL LIMIT:HALBERD OF DARKNESS! The attack hit the layer of bedrock and cracked through! Herobrine got smacked into outer space and fell back down. Herobrine took 200 points of damage. KO! Reasoning: The Lich King had more powerful weapons, is harder to kill, and is only slower due to his armor. Herobrine held a slight speed advantage due to him being able to teleport. But that's the only advantage he held. The Lich King was stronger, smarter, more durable, had more powerful abilities, and had better defence. Herobrine's speed advantage was outweighed by all the advantages the Lich King had. The bedrock may be unbreakable, but only in the minecraft worlds. Anywhere else, it can be broken like anything else. The Lich King's final attack was EASILY strong enough to break the bedrock layer, the diamond armor, and Herobrine. If the Lich King leads an army that is comprised of roughly 12 billion mobians, then he must be the strongest. Herobrine is about as strong as one of his admirals, whereas the Lich King can beat the hell outta all 4 of them easily. In other words, The King of Darkness outclassed The King of the Nether in almost every way. The Lich King should celebrate his win with a block party. (See what I did there?) The Winner is: The Lich King Coming Up Next The season finale of RPGFC... we have... LINK VS SORA The battle of the teens specifically chosen by their blades. Items vs Magic... Master Sword vs Keyblade... Green vs Red... (HOLY SHIT, IT'S JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS!) Category:RPG Style Fight Category:Fights